Generally, electronic components partially formed of a ceramic material, such as a capacitor, an inductor, a piezoelectric element, a varistor, a thermistor, or the like, include a ceramic body formed of a ceramic material, internal electrodes formed within the ceramic body, and external electrodes mounted on at least one surface of the ceramic body to be connected to the internal electrodes.
Among ceramic electronic components, multilayer ceramic capacitors may include a plurality of stacked dielectric layers, internal electrodes disposed to face each other with at least one of the dielectric layers interposed therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
The multilayer ceramic capacitor may be mounted on a board. The multilayer ceramic capacitor may be electrically connected to mounting pads on a circuit board through soldering, and the mounting pads may be connected to other external circuits through wiring patterns or conductive vias of the circuit board.